


Бар на перекрестке

by merchant_prince



Series: To be alone with you [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, American city legends, Chris is werewolf, M/M, Mystic, Sebastian is vampire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В баре на перекрестке никогда не бывает людей. Здесь крыльцо источили термиты, а со стен облупилась краска. Вместо дверей – створки, на накренившейся вывеске еще читаются буквы «Saloon», а с боку все никак не истлеет лошадиная привязь. Нынче мало кто оставляет на парковке коней. Разве только Четыре заглянут на вечер. В баре на перекрестке никогда не бывает людей. В баре на перекрестке до приторности пахнет серой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бар на перекрестке

В баре на перекрестке никогда не бывает людей. Здесь крыльцо источили термиты, а со стен облупилась краска. Вместо дверей — створки, на накренившейся вывеске еще читаются буквы «Saloon», а с боку все никак не истлеет лошадиная привязь. Нынче мало кто оставляет на парковке коней. Разве только Четыре заглянут на вечер. В баре на перекрестке никогда не бывает людей. В баре на перекрестке до приторности пахнет серой.

Чем шумнее публика в баре, тем злее в штате торнадо. Ну, а с последней оргии саранча словно взбесилась. Фермеры с тех пор усерднее молятся в церкви, опасаясь падежа скота и прочих «египетских казней».

Сегодня посетителей немного, но есть за кого зацепиться взглядом. За столиком в центре согнулся от смеха Азирафель*, а напротив него потягивает виски Кроули*. Рядом с початой бутылкой открыта книга Мормона, а в связке под стулом — опусы свидетелей Иеговы. Да, ангелы тоже забредают в это не Богом сотворенное место, и после забывшего в баре меч Михаила, любитель странных книг не вызывает особого удивления.

Катрина* в пестром платье затмевает подруг — женщину в белом и Кровавую Мэри. Могильный холод от этой компании такой, что иней разросся даже по затертому полу.

Меж высоких ножек барных стульев свободно ползает огромная змея. Хозяйка, сама Мария Лаво, потягивает вино, как будто и не умерла сто тридцать лет кряду. А, впрочем, понятия «живой» и «мертвый» не играют роли в баре на перекрестке. Чего стоит только барменша Скарлетт.

Скарлетт мертва уже больше трехсот лет. Застыла посмертно в чепце и длинном платье по пуританской моде. Она могла бы многое рассказать о том, как искали в Салеме ведьм, но предпочитает болтать об Элвисе и эпохе хиппи, пока протирает стаканы.

Время к полуночи, в бар просачивается новый посетитель.  
— Себастьян, сколько лет, — мурлыкает из-за стойки Скарлетт.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, — улыбка украшена клыками, серые глаза на мгновение сверкают красным.  
— Голоден? — проницательно продолжает ворковать Скарлетт. — Четвертой положительной?

Голод действительно свернулся в горле. Соблазн немедленно утолить его велик, но Себастьян в баре на перекрестке не для того, чтобы быстро проглотить пакет донорской безымянной крови. Бар на перекрестке — это условленное место встречи.

— Ждешь Криса? — вампир кивает, и у Скарлетт больше нет вопросов. Она плывет к Королеве Вуду, обновить вино.

Время приближается к первому часу ночи, Кроули уходит в обнимку с Азирафелем, обещая тому экскурсию в библиотеку Конгресса. Без этой парочки становится до неприличия тихо. Взгляд Себастьяна прикован к входу. Он выжидает. Он ждать больше не может.

Створки распахиваются. Вампир усмехается, ловя блеск пока еще желтых глаз: «На взводе». Крис двигается резко, принюхиваясь по-звериному. У оборотней так бывает — перетекают в человеческую форму, а сознание еще волчье. «Паскудное ощущение», — Крис как-то честно признался.

Крис оказывается рядом в три рывка, плавно ведет головой, прежде чем впиться в рот Себастьяна. Крис не разменивается на нежности, опускает руку на затылок, ведет языком по губе, заставляя пустить дальше, жадно вылизывает, утробно рычит, когда заострившиеся клыки царапают нижнюю губу.

Себастьяна ведет уже с первых капель крови. Он подается вперед, но его прерывают. Свободная рука сжимается на бедре, ногти удлиняются в когти и режут до боли. Отрезвляет. Растерзать губы на тонкие лоскутки больше желания нет.

— Эй, мальчики, — Скарлетт беззастенчиво их прерывает, бросая на стойку ключ с номером на жетоне, — имейте совесть.

Крис сгребает ключ в кулак. Себастьян жадно разглядывает набухшие на руке вены, вцепляется в запястье, тащит к лестнице и дальше — наверх.

— Хорошего прелюбодеяния, содомиты, — смех Скарлетт глушится хлопком двери. Крис исхитряется вжать Себастьяна в стену и снова целует до дрожи.

— Дай! — Себастьян шипит, клацает зубами, рвется из хватки, ничуть не боясь ответного злого рыка.

Путь до кровати в несколько шагов превращается в схватку. Все еще спорят, кто хищник, а кто тут добыча. И так каждый раз, ничто не меняется между ними.

Cебастьяна прижимают к постели тяжелым телом.  
— Крис, пожалуйста. Дай! Мне надо!  
Оборотень ловко стягивает с себя куртку, торопливо расправляется с верхними пуговицами рубашки Себастьяна, заставляет сесть его, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Только без глупостей, — говорит внятно, значит, волчье ушло окончательно. А вот Себастьяну все здравые мысли заменяет жажда. Крис наконец-то подставляет руку, и Себастьян вгрызается в предложенное угощение.

Кровь обжигает горло. Нечеловеческая. Пьянящая. Остановиться почти нереально. Хорошо, что Крис знает меру. Знает, когда им обоим лучше прерваться.

Себастьяну мало и непозволительно много. Кровь Криса горит в нем огнем, лишая сил и воли. Себастьян слабеет, такое насыщение может убить, но рядом же Крис, а значит — все в порядке.

Он приходит в себя и чуть не задыхается снова. Рубашку с него давно стянули, Крис легко прихватывает тонкую кожу на ключице губами, широко ведет языком по шее, ладонями гладит бока. Невозможно горячий. Безумно живой.

Себастьян обхватывает голову Криса, чтобы ближе, чтобы лицо опалило дыхание.

— Обещаю, без глупостей, — клыки уже спрятаны, можно поцеловать нежнее, спуститься на плечи, собрать испарину с шеи. Крис тянется к ласке, зеркалит движения. В конце концов, первая волна жажды и страсти спадает, теперь хочется неторопливого наслаждения.

Избавляясь от остатков одежды, сплетаясь в тесный клубок на пыльном матрасе скрипучей кровати времен Золотой лихорадки, они отдаются друг другу и даже не замечают, кто из них шепчет:  
— Я рад нашей встрече.

Время к утру, на востоке тлеет рассвет. Крис заботливо закрывает окно плотными темными шторами. Себастьян сонно ворочается на постели.  
— Уедешь сейчас?  
— Нет уж, вечером. Подброшу, куда тебе надо.  
— А дальше есть планы?  
— Наверно подамся в Канаду. Не смейся.  
— Я даже не думал, — Себастьян скалится хитро.  
— Упырь.  
— Блохастый.  
— Спи уже.  
— Сходи к Скарлетт, на кухне найдутся отменные охлажденные стейки.

Под утренним солнцем в баре на перекресте пусто. Под солнечным светом бар на перекрестке — обычная развалюха. Она не притягивает взгляды редких в этой глуши туристов. И местным властям глубоко плевать, кто собственник здания. Бар на перекрестке никто не собирается сносить, чтобы построить на его месте современную забегаловку.

Нежизнь разгорается в баре вместе с закатом. Парочка джинов, леприкон под ручку с баньши и компания крампусов. Храни Бог Америку, этот плавильный котел эмиграции, в который тянувшиеся к новой жизни, притянули с собою хвостом старых демонов.

Скарлетт готовится к шумной ночи с весельем и обещающемуся нашествию мошек, кивая на прощанье покидающим бар на перекрестке вампиру и оборотню.

На парковке с истлевающей лошадиной привязью одиноко стоит Harley Davidson, которому предстоит разрезать мерным рокотом густой степной воздух под звездным небом. Крис и Себастьян насладятся поездкой, прежде чем снова расстаться. До новой встречи.

**Author's Note:**

> Азирафель и Кроули - персонажи книги Нила Геймана и Терри Пратчетта "Благие знамения"  
> Катрина - Катрина Калавера, персонаж мексиканского Дня Мертвых


End file.
